haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya (First Part)
| symbol = N/A | volume= 10 | caption = The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya (First Part)'s Limited edition cover | release_date_jp = May 25, 2011 (limited edition) June 15, 2011 (single volume) | release_date_us = Unknown | prev= | next= | }} The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya (First Part) (''涼宮ハルヒの驚愕(前) '') (''Suzumiya Haruhi no Kyōgaku (Zen) '') refers to the first of two upcoming Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novels. The manuscript for both parts sum approximately 600 pages.http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/haruhi/img/20101227.jpg According to Kadokawa Shouten president Shinichiro Inoue the manuscript has been completed and is now currently being translated for release.http://www.syu-ta.com/blog/2011/01/03/214248.shtml Development The novel's original release date was July 1st, 2007. Two weeks before that date it was changed to "TBA" - no information has been given as to why it was pushed back. In August 2009, Nagaru Tanigawa, the writer of the novels, announced that he was once again starting work on the novel.http://www.sankakucomplex.com/2009/08/31/nagaru-tanigawa-has-started-new-haruhi-novel/ In February 2010, Kadokawa Shouten announced that the first part of the novel would release in its next issue, at the end of April.http://www.sankakucomplex.com/2010/02/25/new-haruhi-novel-finally-here/ The preview was released, featuring about twelve lines for plot α and a small introduction for part β. Kadokawa said that the novel would be released by the end of 2010, while the story was approximately eighty percent done. In The Sneaker Magazine February 2011 edition, the editor-in-chief, Koichi Sakamoto, announced that the volume will be released on May 25, 2011 in a two book "simultaneous release". He also announced that there would be an "unprecedented worldwide release". Both books will be available in a "First Press Limited Edition" version to be sold on May 25th, 2011 in Japan. This version will include both books as well as a 64 page color booklet drawn by Noizi Ito for 1200 yen. Three weeks later on June 15th, 2011 they will be sold separately for 580 yen apiece. Also on May 25th, 2011 the volume will be sold in China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and South Korea.http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/haruhi/ Book Info Japanese *ISBN 978-4-04-429210-2 (First Press Limited Edition) *ISBN 978-4-04-429211-9 (Common Edition) Nagato is sick?! With the cause being the girl from the alternative alien faction and the SOS Brigade taking a pause it seems like I can acknowledge those guys as an enemy. Yare yare, it might be a misunderstanding. But shouldn't I be mad at myself for my own irresponsible actions?!? http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=201012000102 Summary Plot α: Kyon goes to school and back and tries to force away thoughts of Sasaki and Kuyou Suou, commenting that nothing is going on that is worth writing about..."in theory". Plot β: The SOS Brigade goes to nurse Yuki. As Haruhi, Mikuru, and Itsuki go to the kitchen to make her food, Kyon talks to Yuki. Yuki explains that she has been infected by something, but constantly insists she will be fine. She does, however, imply that her recovery may be in the hands of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, and reveals that her "sickness" started even during The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, explaining why Emiri Kimidori was at the café instead of Yuki. Kyon goes to the bathroom to get sheets, but has a brief text-message chat with Yuki and finds that the Sky Canopy Dominion is directly responsible; although he tries to find out more, Yuki's text becomes garbled and she tells Kyon she needs to sleep. Kyon settles down and goes outside in a rage, running over to Kouyouen looking for Kuyou. Theorizing that she is probably waiting for him, he tries to confront her. The few things she is able to say reveal she is looking specifically for Kyon, not Yuki, and that she wants him to "join her". Things seem dangerous when Ryouko Asakura appears, claiming Kyon as "her prey" and saying that the Canopy Dominion has no right to his living or death, but the Data Sentient Entity does. It is clear that Ryouko has murderous intent, although whom this is directed at is unclear. She instigates a knife battle with Kuyou, twisting the world into one similar to the one she fought with Yuki in during The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Emiri appears and tells Ryouko that she has overstepped her boundaries. Kuyou seems to disappear into nothingness, but she appears a second later about to kill Kyon; Ryouko saves him again. Kuyou then smiles, a supposedly beautiful smile that scares Kyon somewhat. Kuyou disappears for good, and Emiri reveals she was the one who summoned Ryouko, having been given responsibilities delegated to her by Yuki. After Ryouko is told she is being too deviant and after being insulted by Kyon, Ryouko disappears, stating that she can only appear during times of emergency and that she can appear when she is needed. Emiri informs Kyon that Yuki is actually the one attempting communication with the Canopy Dominion, which is possibly why she is sick; the Dominion contacted Yuki specifically, because she was the closest to Haruhi. When Kyon asks Emiri what he can do, Emiri says that he can do nothing. Kyon, displeased with the Data Sentient Entity, returns to Yuki's house, where he discusses events with Itsuki. Haruhi declares that the SOS Brigade will meet in Yuki's room until Yuki gets better. Kyon goes home and calls Sasaki in an attempt to assemble her, Fujiwara, Kyouko, and Kuyou, hoping that it will help him find the cure to Yuki's problem. es:La Sorpresa de Haruhi Suzumiya References Category:Light Novel